The Aftermath
by adriannaisme
Summary: After the breakup, Riley couldn't help but regret what was happening.  He missed Zane, and Zane missed him.  He did the only thing he thought that was right.  He came out to his parents.  Oneshot. Ziley


I had too! I love them so much, so I just threw this together! I hope it doesn't suck, I just had to write this. Please review!

* * *

><p>Zane sighed, walking in the front door of his house. He thought Riley was going to finally come out, and face his family, but he got his hopes up. He actually thought it would work out this time.<p>

His mom watched him from the couch, with sad eyes. She knew that he was going to see Riley for something important, and by the look on Zane's face, it wasn't good.

"Oh, Zane," his mother said sympathetically, 'Do you want to talk about what happened?" Zane looked over at his mom, and shook his head. "Maybe later, mom, I'm going upstairs," he said softly, dragging himself up the steps.

Zane went into his bedroom, and sat on his bed. _Why was this so hard for Riley?_ he thought, wondering why Riley couldn't just come out and be there with him. He thought Riley loved him enough to stand up to his parents, but he guessed he was wrong.

He looked at the picture beside his bed. It was of him and Riley, from when they first started dating. He reached out for it, tracing his fingertips slowly over the glass of the frame. He almost let out a smile, remembering back to that night. Everything seemed so much easier only a few months ago.

Zane pulled out his phone from his pocket, and stared at his screensaver. Him and Riley. He threw his phone down on his bed, and set the picture down, laying back on his sheets.

Riley got home a bit later, with a frown. He didn't want to break up with Zane, but his family was so important to him. He wanted his family to go back to normal. He absolutely hated when his mom had shut him out, and really didn't want to start that again anytime soon.

He sat on the couch, and pulled out his phone, seeing his wallpaper of him and Zane, and frowned, as he felt a pang in his chest.

Riley didn't want to not be with Zane, but it would be so hard for him to stand up to his parents.

"Riley, are you in here?" Mrs. Stavros asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"Yeah Ma," he said, with a sigh. His mom sat beside him, "Oh Riley, what's the matter?" she asked, concerned. Riley didn't respond.

"Did something happen between you and your girlfriend?" she asked, and Riley looked at her.

"Uh, I guess you could say that," he answered, not wanting to lie.

"Well, what happened?" she asked, not dropping it.

"Ma, can we talk later?" Riley questioned, turning away from her.

Mr. Stavros came into the room, "What's all this about?" he asked, sitting in the chair across the room.

"Riley and his girlfriend are haing some problems," his mom told him.

"Oh, son, what's wrong?" Riley's father asked, as Riley snapped.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he shouted, causing his parents to question him.

"But, you said you did the other night," his dad said.

"I didn't, I had a boyfriend. And we just broke up," Riley shook his head, feeling upset. The room feel silent, and Riley stood up, "And I need to go fix everything," he headed for the door, but stopped before he opened it, and turned around.

"Mom, Dad," he addressed them, "I'm gay, and Zane was my boyfriend. I loved him, and as much as I love you two, I can't keep pretending to be a straight normal guy. I tried so hard to be who you wanted me to be, but I'm starting to lie to myself, and I can't do that anymore." he told them, before walking out.

He rushed to Zane's house, the moon shining brightly down on him. As he reached the Park house, he knocked loudly on the door.

Mrs. Park opened the door, and looked surprised, "Riley, I though you and Zane-" Riley cut her off, "I know Mrs. Park, but I really need to talk to him. Is he upstairs?" he asked. Mrs. Park nodded, smiling. "Go ahead," she told him.

Riley ran up the stairs, mumbling a thank you behind him. Zane's door was open, so he just walked in. He found Zane asleep, and smiled. He gently shook him, and he stirred.

"Riley?" Zane asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Riley smiled, "I told them. I couldn't choose them over you. I need you both. I came out, Zane. We can be together," he admitted, and Zane threw his arms around him.

"I'm so proud of you," Zane told him, holding his boyfriend tightly.

"I did it for you," Riley whispered, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm so happy you did this." Zane smiled.

"Me too," Riley agreed, leaning in, and crashing his lips to Zane's.


End file.
